


Under The Mistletoe

by SamPristine



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Akane is the devil, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mika gets drunk, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they love each other - Freeform, sad Gino, these two are so awkward, these two need more stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine
Summary: Christmas is almost here, but Ginoza is not feeling the holiday spirit. Akane and Sugo decide to help.“Sugo do you know what mistletoe is?” Tsunemori asked, practically vibrating in her seat. She reached inside her breast pocket and waited for Sugo’s answer.“Mistletoe? I think I’ve seen it in one of Gino’s plant encyclopedias."“Well, l found out people used to hang mistletoe around during Christmas Eve and the funniest thing happened if you stood under one.” Tsunemori said and smiled devilishly.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me, Sam. Again. 
> 
> For the longest of time, I've been wanting to fill the SuGino tag with love. They're my OTP and I believe they would be so happy together, taking care of each other and making the other happy even with their eternal awkwardness and dorkiness. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this pure fluff for the holidays! 
> 
> (Since the title is super self explanatory):

“Okay, so our Christmas menu is decided. We are going to have fried chicken and salad, noodles and for dessert some pastries…!” Inspector Tusnemori announced cheerily to the rest of her team. 

“Pastries? Isn’t it more common to have a cake of some sort, Senpai?” Inspector Shimotsuki whined, her chin resting on her hand. “Also, why do I have to have dinner with you?” she murmured to herself. 

“Because both divisions will stay on alert and there is no division three at the moment.” Hinakawa replied matter-of-factly. 

“It was a rhetoric question, Enforcer.” Mika answered, rolling her eyes impatiently. 

“Well, I think pastries are a good alternative. I’m sure Gino can help us choose a very tasty one. Right, Gino?” Tsunemori asked happily, expression falling when she noticed the forlorn expression of her Enforcer. 

“Huh? Oh, sure thing, Inspector.” Ginoza answered with a detached tone. He eyed the clock and sighed. “My shift is over, I’ll take my leave.” Ginoza said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket. He then bowed briefly and exited the office. 

“What’s wrong with him? He’s even gloomier today. I really can’t stand criminals...!” Shimotsuki complained, turning her chair and continuing with her work. 

Tsunemori sighed, knowing Mika was partially right. Ginoza had been distant and weary for some time and she was beginning to worry. 

“Sugo, do you happen to know what’s going on with Gino?” Tsunemori asked sitting on the chair next to Sugo that Ginoza had just emptied. 

“I...I really don’t know, Inspector. He has been very quiet during all this week.” Sugo replied, his brow furrowing even more deeply. 

“Mmm, missions have been really good lately. I wonder… Mika, I’m also going home.” Tsunemori suddenly announced, and Sugo could notice her eyes were sparkling with resolve. “See you tomorrow. Sugo, take care.”

“See you later, Inspector Tsunemori.” Sugo said, waving goodbye and smiling. He knew Tsunemori would find a way to cheer Ginoza up. 

\-----

Up in the balcony, Ginoza was so lost in thought that he did not notice that someone was standing behind him until Tsunemori cleared her throat and spoke softly, “I knew I’d found you here, Gino.” 

Ginoza jumped a bit, but turned around and offered his superior a small but warm smile. “I can’t hide from you, can I?” 

“Nope, never.” Tsunemori said, catching up with him and resting her elbows on the railing next to him. 

Both Ginoza and Tsunemori remained silent for a long moment, enjoying the quiet and fresh winter morning. These moments of silent companionship had become more and more common between the two and both were grateful for the positive change in their relationship. 

“You want to know why my behaviour has been odd lately?” Ginoza asked, turning his head towards his smaller friend. 

“Bull’s eye. We’ve all noticed….” Tsunemori admitted and stopped on her tracks when she noticed how taken aback Ginoza looked.

“I mean, you’ve been awfully pensive and quiet lately. We’re a bit worried, that’s all. I can leave you alone if that’s what you prefer!” Tsunemori said earnestly, taking a step back. She always offered a friendly ear, but she did not want to overstep. Especially not with Ginoza, who so painstakingly had opened to her. 

Ginoza surprised Tsunemori when he bursted laughing, but she noticed there was a sad tinge to his laugh. She smiled fondly at him and asked him what he found so funny. 

“I was just thinking you were going to downright order me to tell you.” Ginoza finally said and he turned to face her fully, smiling more brightly now. 

“Oh, stop it. I’m not that pushy, okay...maybe I am. But seriously Gino, you’re my friend and I just want to make sure you’re okay. You can talk to me and I hope you know it.” Tsunemori said, returning an even brighter smile. 

Ginoza nodded and held her gaze for a moment and then sighed, hanging his head down. “It’s… almost Christmas already, isn’t it? Such a turbulent year! We captured Kamui after he dragged us through hell and we’re still alive. Our division has become so strong…”

“Sugo finally gathered the courage to ask you on a date…” Tsunemori interjected, loving how Ginoza’s cheeks colored and he averted his eyes nervously. 

“Honestly that was one of the scariest things. I can’t figure out romance for the life of me…,” his face turned sad and serious again, “...but we also lost so much again.”

“Oh, Gino. I’m sorry, I should have noticed…” Tsunemori began, starting to understand what was plaguing Ginoza’s mind. She got closer to him and gingerly touched his arm. 

Ginoza noticed how careful she was acting, but still managed to convey her interest in listening to what he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but his mind was in a bit of a turmoil. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not entirely sure why I’m feeling like this, you know? I miss my father, Risa and Kagari so much, and I’ve been remembering so many good days. But... I keep thinking over and over about things I should have told them, done with them, shared to them… I even miss Kougami, a tiny bit. I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Ginoza blurted shakily, squeezing her little hand. 

“You are not. I don’t want to hear you saying such a thing again. Gino, it’s okay to miss the people we love, it’s okay to feel sad and nostalgic. Just, remember you are not alone, okay? I care about you, the others too.” Tsunemori assured him. “Sugo definitely cares too much.” she whispered teasingly. 

Ginoza chuckled briefly and looked her in the eye, “Thank you, Tsunemori. I really appreciate it.”

–––––––––––

A couple of days later, Tsunemori strolled inside the office with an air of confidence and giddiness. A manic smile on her pale face and her purse was likely to burst in any second. 

Sho and Sugo looked at each other and gulped. Their superior had a great heart and a vivid imagination, and they knew that expression meant trouble. 

Shimotsuki parted not long after Tsunemori started her computer and based on the restless state of his team leader, Sugo just knew Tsunemori was planning something. His suspicions became true when the petite inspector crossed the office and sat down on Ginoza’s chair again. 

“Sugo do you know what mistletoe is?” Tsunemori asked, practically vibrating in her seat. She reached inside her breast pocket and waited for Sugo’s answer. 

“Mistletoe? I think I’ve seen it in one of Gino’s plant encyclopedias. Why do you ask, Inspector?” Sugo said, eying the little branch decorated with red ribbon in Tsunemori’s hand. 

“Well, l found out people used to hang mistletoe around during Christmas Eve and the funniest thing happened if you stood under one.” Tsunemori said and smiled devilishly. 

“People hung this plant? I can’t imagine why…?” Sugo wondered, pursing his lips. 

“It is indeed fascinating. Now, Sugo listen carefully…”

––––––––––

“Merry Christmas, everybody!”

“Cheers!”

“To the best division!”

“I love you, guys!” 

All kinds of toasts could be heard in the rec room as everyone clicked their glasses and cups and drank merrily. Dinner had been served earlier and now they were exchanging loud laughs and good wishes. 

“Senpai, you bought too much wine! Control your Enforcers!” an alarmingly flustered Mika yelled while raising a cider bottle. 

“Oh, they’re your Enforcers too, Mika! Stop drinking if you want to order them around, then!” Tsunemori replied from her comfortable place at the bar, where she was chatting with Ginoza and Sugo.

“Come on, Little Mika! Sit with the pretty ladies and stop worrying!” Karanomori shouted and pulled the Junior Inspector towards the couch, where Yayoi and she were lounging. Mika flustered even more but took the invitation and stopped whining. 

“I’m really impressed. I never thought Inspector Shimotsuki could drink like that.” Sugo commented, smiling lopsidedly while nursing some whiskey himself. 

“To think that these tiny women could outdrink us, Sugo. We’re a disgrace.” Ginoza replied, shaking his head, and Tsunemori giggled. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you. Sugo, please help me take out some more ice from the fridge? They’re too heavy for me.” a relaxed Hinakawa requested. He had taken the role of bartender and was really having fun preparing cocktails and serving cider to everyone. 

“Sure thing, Sho.” Sugo stood up and brushed Ginoza’s shoulder gingerly. “I’ll be right back.” 

Ginoza smiled fondly at him and sighed. “I think I’ll go back to my room now, Sugo.” 

“Oh, you are?” Sugo asked, his brow furrowing. 

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, don’t drink too much.” Ginoza said, pulling him into a quick hug and kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry about me. Go, Shou needs you.” 

“Merry Christmas, Gino.” Sugo replied, cheeks beet red. He turned around to follow Sho. 

“You’re okay, Gino?” Tsunemori asked worriedly once Sugo was out of sight. 

“Yes, thank you. Really, I’m just feeling tired so I think I’ll just go to sleep. I’m sure Dime will like the chicken you’re sending, though.” Ginoza answered, pointing with this chin the plate with some chicken pieces Tusnemori had saved for Dime. 

“Do you want me to go back with you? I can help you with Dime if you’re too tired.” Tsunemori asked, wondering if their little reunion had drained him. 

“No, you stay here and have fun.” Ginoza reassured her. 

“Okay, okay. I can’t stop my most seasoned Enforcer from getting his rest, huh?” she winked at him and raised her glass once more. 

Ginoza rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible. Good night, Inspector.”

When Sugo returned to the bar, he seemed deflated. “He really left.” 

“Yes, he probably needs something a bit quieter tonight.” Tsunemori said, eyes softening. Sugo nodded, but his mouth fell, clearly dejected. 

Tsunemori read him right away, he could not decide if it was better to leave Ginoza alone or go after him. Quickly deciding that the risk was worth it, Tsunemori reached into her purse and waved a little branch decorated with a golden ribbon in front of Sugo’s face. 

“Hey, Sugo...you look awfully tired too.” Tsunemori commented, smirking. 

Sugo blinked a few times before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He took the little branch from Tsunemori’s hand and chuckled. “Indeed. If you’ll excuse me, Inspector. Merry Christmas!”

–––––––––––

Ginoza had finished arranging the plate with chicken for Dime when his watch alerted him of someone standing at his door. He frowned and activated the video. A flustered Sugo appeared on his screen and he darted to the stairs.

“Sugo? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Ginoza asked when he reached the door and unlocked it. 

“N-no! Not at all! I’m sorry to disturb you. I know you probably wanted to be alone, Ginoza…” Sugo answered, a look of pure dismay in his face.

“No, it’s not like that. I was just feeling a little out of place at the celebration, that’s all. Come, I was about to prepare some cinnamon tea.” Ginoza explained and took Sugo’s hand to guide him to the couch. 

“O-okay. Sorry to barge in.” Sugo said, squeezing Ginoza’s hand. 

“It’s quite alright. I think you should be drinking and dancing with the others, but I’m happy you came here. Thank you.” Ginoza said with a small but grateful smile. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I always want to be with you.” Sugo answered earnestly and he was already regretting the words that had come out of his mouth before he finished. 

“You..?” Ginoza blushed deeply and his eyes were wide as plates. 

“Ah! I mean, around you. I...enjoy your company a lot…!” Sugo blurted, blushing madly himself. God, he was so careless! 

“Just sit down and make yourself comfortable, okay?” Ginoza chuckled and walked a tad too quickly to the kitchen. 

Sugo just sighed and plopped on the couch. He touched his pocket where the little branch Inspector Tsunmeori had given him was and pursed his lips. Did he really have the guts to see this plan through? 

Dime had finished his dinner by then and he greeted Sugo cheerily, nuzzling his thigh and licking his hand when Sugo patted him. 

“Dime, your dad is amazing, isn’t he? Sometimes, I can’t believe my luck that we’re dating…” Sugo said to the fluffy dog, who stood on his hind legs and proceeded to lick Sugo’s cheek excitedly as if answering him. Sugo smiled warmly and scratched Dime’s ear. 

After Ginoza returned with the cups, they just sat together on the couch, talking hushedly about nothing and everything. How the dinner had been surprisingly tasty, the pastries Ginoza had chosen and how drunk Mika and the others were. However, at some point Ginoza fell silent and just held the empty cup halfway back to its saucer. 

“Ginoza, are you alright?” Sugo asked softly, taking the cup from Ginoza’s hands and setting it on the low table. 

“Ah, yes. I’m fine, just...it seems I get lost in my thoughts a lot lately.” Ginoza replied, shaking his head a bit and smiling apologetically. 

“They seem to be sad thoughts…” Sugo said in a low voice. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted Ginoza to hear him. 

“I’m sorry?” Ginoza asked, not angry or upset but curious. 

“Ah! Forgive me! I just...your eyes seemed very sad and distant a moment ago, so I figured...those thoughts… Ugh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Sugo tried to explain hastily, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“You apologize too much, Sugo.” Ginoza chuckled lightly at his reaction and he patted his hand. “You don’t have to, at least not around me. I really like your honesty.” 

Sugo positively beamed at that and held Ginoza’s hand in both of his. They smiled at each other and then Ginoza took a deep breath. 

“They are not all sad thoughts, You know?” Ginoza said. 

“They’re not?” Sugo inquired, looking at Ginoza attentively. 

“I’ve been thinking about my father, that brat Kagari, Kougami and…”

“Inspector Aoyanagi?” Sugo swallowed thickly and looked at Ginoza with a pinched expression. 

“Yes, all of them. And most of the time, I’ve been going over some really great memories but suddenly I….start thinking about all the things I didn’t tell them and how nasty I was.” Ginoza winced and he hunched his shoulders, suddenly assaulted by bitter memories. 

“I’ll never get to spend another Christmas with any of them and I just…I just…” Ginoza’s voice quivered and his eyes filled with tears. He hid his face in his hands and sniffed. “I was doing okay last year, I don’t understand why I am like this tonight. I’m sorry, Sugo.”

Sugo’s heart squeezed painfully at seeing the man he adored looking so upset and he ever so gently tried to remove Ginoza’s hands from his face “Ginoza...Gino, look at me, please?” 

Ginoza allowed his hands to fall and Sugo took the opportunity to lift his chin with one finger. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Sugo cleared a stray tear from Ginoza’s cheek. 

“There you are. Gino, I’m really sorry you have lost so many people dear to you. I wish I could ease all of your pain, but I know that is not possible. We can’t make them come back. So…,” he cleared his throat. “Please allow me to be with you and support you for as long as you’ll have me…” Sugo said passionately, his chest about to burst with all the feelings the man in his arms provoked in him. 

Ginoza made a choking noise and he pouted and hid his face in his hands again. “God, you’re going to kill me from embarrassment! You’re unbelievable!” 

“Ah! I’m sorry, I just said the first thing I….” Sugo tried to apologize, catching up with his own words. “Oh dear, I acted out of place and…!”

Ginoza suddenly tackled Sugo and buried his face in that broad and warm chest, hands bunching up the fabric of Sugo’s suit jacket. Sugo blinked in confusion and his heart rate ricocheted. 

“Thank you.” Ginoza mumbled, sighing, and then his whole body relaxed against Sugo’s. 

“You’re welcome, Gino.” Sugo answered when he could breathe again and held Ginoza tightly in his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, Ginoza lying on top of Sugo comfortably while Sugo ran his fingers through Ginoza’s strands of dark hair. They were longer now, and it seems Ginoza was letting his hair grow even longer. 

Sugo looked at the ceiling and deciding it was now or never, took a deep breath and tapped Ginoza’s shoulder gently. Ginoza raised his head and looked at Sugo expectantly. 

“Gino? I brought you something….” Sugo said when he found his voice again. 

“Oh? What is it?” Ginoza’s eyes were sparkling and Sugo was sure his heart was going to stop any second. 

Gathering all his courage, Sugo took out the little decorated branch and held it so Ginoza could see it clearly. “Do you know what this is?” 

“If I remember correctly, it’s called mistletoe. It was used as some sort of Christmas decoration, wasn’t it?” Ginoza responded after looking at the little bunch of dark green leaves. 

“Er...yes. Actually, there is a whole ritual involving it.” Sugo continued, and he could feel sweat gathering already on his brow and under his armpits at the same time his stomach somersaulted. 

“Ritual?” 

“Well, people used to hang these around and just wait….”

“What for?” Ginoza asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“For two people to stand under it and then, they would have to…to…” Sugo wondered how in heaven he hadn’t choked already. He raised his arm shakingly and held the mistletoe over both of them. 

“They would have to….?” Ginoza insisted, his brow furrowed showing he was starting to lose his patience. 

“They would have to kiss!” Sugo blurted and bit his lip. 

Ginoza’s mouth fell open and he looked up to the mistletoe, Sugo’s face and then the mistletoe again. “What?” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Sugo tried to say, but the embarrassment and the despair were closing his throat. “It was silly of me to….” 

Ginoza silenced him by holding his face with both hands and kissing him fully on the lips. Sugo’s eyes went wide for a moment before his eyelids dropped as he fully relaxed and kissed Ginoza back enthusiastically. 

When they separated, both were panting lightly but had huge smiles plastered on their faces. They giggled and Ginoza cleared his throat and shuffled around so they could be comfortable on the couch. 

“So, how did you find out about this mistletoe ritual?” Ginoza asked, playing with Sugo’s lower lip with his index finger. 

“A present from a friend of ours.” Sugo responded curtly and shrugged when Ginoza squinted and shook his head, knowing exactly was the culprit. 

“That woman…” Ginoza complained fondly. 

“Inspector Tsunemori is a really great friend.” Sugo said, while he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ginoza’s ear. 

Taking the little branch between his fingers, Ginoza pursed his lips and hummed. 

Sugo knew that expression and asked him, “What are you thinking about?”

“I was just wondering if the effect is permanent? Because I want to kiss you again.” Ginoza replied, smirking teasingly at the flustered face Sugo made. 

Ginoza held the little plant over their heads this time and moved his head closer so they could kiss again. Sugo’s hands busied themselves stroking his nape and back this time, and Ginoza could not help the gasp and the sigh leaving his mouth. 

“We can make it permanent….” Sugo offered smiling slyly when they separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ginoza’s room now sports a mistletoe branch almost all year long. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Stay safe!


End file.
